Fairy Tail Hero Scrolls: Wind Dragon Chronicles
by Gurren Lagann - Koichi Izumi
Summary: This story of the Wind dragon Slayer Skion As a fairy tail mage he likes to get along with people and even tends help people he's not supposed to help.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Hi I'm Skion the wind Dragon Slayer and this is my story. One day I was coming back from a mission

When I thought I should probably get something for Kana and Natsu and Erza. I groaned that seems like too much work, oh well. After I got a barrel of beer for Kana some flames for Natsu and strawberry cake for Erza I went back to the guild. Mirajane was walking to the supply closet.

"hey" Mira I said.

"Oh hi" Mira replied I set the cake down on the table put the barrel on the and kinda destroyed the flames. I went to the supply closet with Mira she opened it and started cleaning the guild hall. While I slept on the bar stools only to be waken up by some girl kicking me into the wall.

"Ow that really hurts, wait who the hell are you?" I kinda yelled. Looking at a girl with Bright orange hair, purple eyes, a teal tube top with a sleeveless white jeanish leather jacket,black jean shorts, light blue socks that went up to her thighs and a necklace while I was wearing my pajamas with my white hair sticking out of my pajama hat. "I'm Rayn" she said "who are you?"

"I'm Skion the Wind Dragon Slayer" I said very bored.

"Well I'm the Earth Dragon Slayer" she said hastily.

"Does it matter and why were you named after the weather?" I asked.

"Baka its R-A-"

"Y-N" I finished for her."The girl who called SaberTooth stuck up right?"

"Y- yeah" she stuttered. I just left, went to my house and got my real clothes on A pale blue shirt white jacket Pale blue pants and white shoes and I flew back to the to see Erza eating the cake I got her I walked to her and said "your welcome" then hit it off with Kana. I went to talk to Mira. "where's the girl who kicked me?" I asked, She went on a mission with Wendy. "Oh" I said then Erza came and dragged me and threw me outside

"Someone wants to talk with you" she said and then she went back inside. I got up and turned around Holy crap it was the ice dragon Slayer.

"So you found fairy tail, are you ready to fight me?" I said

"Yes" she said charging at me. "Ice dragon swordhorn." , she hit me in stomach so I used Wind Dragon Talon kicking her up into the sky. "Ice dragon Roar" she said.

"Wind Dragon Roar." our magic energy was clashing but in end I was on the floor falling from the sky. She got up and screamed

"Ice dragon secret art frosted heavens!" I was turned to ice and then the ice cracked I was in unbelievable pain "owwww" I said "Wind Dragon iron fist" I said as I flew and punched her

"ow" she said,

"Talon!" I kicked her into the sky, "Roar!" My roar hit her and she fell down from the sky and I caught her I walked and put her in the infirmary. Only to get hit by Erza, "Ow"! "What was that for?!"

"Why are you beating people up for?" She asked angrily.

"I met her on my mission and she wanted to fight me I said if she found Fairy Tail I would fight her."

"Oh that changes everything well stay here until she wakes up its least you can do since you beat her up."

"B-b"

"No buts!"

"Fine" I said looking at the window a massive ball of magic blasted me through the wall and into the guild hall as I landed on the ground my eyes were a milky white and I couldn't hear anything I passed out shortly after.

 **2nd fic writing both at a time please review and tell me what I need to work on.**

 **Also rayn is not mine rayn is 54NinjaGalGeek's go check out her fanfic rainy weather bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Teams

Fairy Tail

 **The ultimate come back and yes I didn't forget this story I just didn't do it for some odd reason so here it is. The opening is As the gods say and the ending is Fairy Tail opening 21 :)**

"Dragon burst" i hear something roar, but only one thing said that before and It was my dragon, Skion I named myself after him. My dragon had silver scales and white eyes with an average dragon snout, and had a white belly. Dragon burst is when he started glowing and disappeared I never saw him after that. I looked down at my hands, I was smaller but I still had the ring Skion gave me it was gold with a white gem in the middle. I looked at Skion and whisper "bye". I immediately felt my body shake, I closed my eyes ignoring the shake, but when I opened my eyes I was in the fairy tail hospital. I looked over and saw long, sea blue hair, sea green eyes, and a blue shirt followed by blue shorts and blue sandals. She moved back so I could get up, i look at her with my white eyes wondering why she was still here. "Skion I'm a fairy tail mage now!" She shrieked.

"yeah, ok I've been one for quite some time now" I say.

"So! I don't care!" She yells. "hmph"

"whatever" I say walking out the infirmary.

"don't ignore me!" she wailed. When I saw everyone gathered up in front of master Makarov I knew something big was happening. I walk over to Natsu and gray.

"what's going on?" I ask.

"he's picking the team for the grand magic games" Natsu says as Gray nodded.

"that's cool" Ariya said. I didn't even notice she followed me. I looked at her and then I looked at Natsu and nodded then I look at the master.

"Fairy Tail Team A will be Makarov said as everyone moved closer to him, the Mages staring at him. Skion Skywing, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar and Erza Scarlet!" I smiled at this but I felt bad for Gray where was he? I wondered. "Fairy Tail Team B will be: Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell And Rayn Tenpa!" the crowd roared in approval.

"your going down ice princess" Natsu yelled at gray.

"Shut up, Flames for brains" Gray shot back. I looked at them confused.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said clinging on to Gray.

"We'll win again" I said.

"Make Sure you practice with your teams!" Makarov said and with that Fairy Tail Team A walked out of the Guild followed by Fairy Tail Team B.

 **-END-**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Spoiler: In the games I will fight A certain god slayer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Skion vs Mirajane! Dragon!

I walked into a cave on the mountain,I needed train my skills. First meditation I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes, it was windy today and I could eat wind so I slowly took in huge breaths and sucked in the air, it was tasty. "who would've thought coming here would be so peaceful?" I asked myself, eyes still closed I soon felt drowsy and began to fall asleep.

 **3 Hours Later...**

I slowly woke up to a roar, a dragon slayer roar. The voice was feminine. "Earth Dragon elementals Fist!" The voice screamed and a few large rocks tumbled down the mountain. "Earth Dragon crushing fang!" A hole appeared in the wall and 2 rocks fell down.

"Can you keep it down?" I asked, annoyed that my sleep was ruined, the dream was getting to the good part too.

"Why?" the feminine voice asked, probably out of curiosity as to to why someone would tell her to keep it down in a mountain.

"I'm trying to meditate here" I lied, what I was doing was sleeping but now I needed to train. For real.

"Ok, I'll try and tone it down, Skion" the feminine voice said with a hint of laughter in it. She probably already knew it was me, though I didn't care. I got up and stretched, then sat back down, I concentrated, you magic power over my body. Engulfed in wind dragon slayer magic, I slowly stood up and yelled: "Wind Dragon Roar!" a blast of energy shot out of my mouth and broke part of the mountain.

"what was that?" Rayn, the feminine voice said, but it was obvious that I just blew off part of a mountain, but you know when that happens.

"Simple, I just blew off a part of a mountain" I stated, smirking.

"yeah well now I need a new mountain to train on" Rayn grumbled walking down the hill and eventually disappearing from sight. ( _wonder how Dom's doing didn't he say he was going to meet the other exceeds?)_ i readied myself and jumped out the mountain, now that I was in front of it I could practice. "Wind Dragon Secret Art: Greatman Punch!" I yelled as I punched the mountain and knocked it off the map and a few things behind it, creating a huge crater in the earth. I trained and trained until evening. I headed back to the guild. Natsu ran towards me.

"Skion, come fight me! We need to train and your stronger than Gajeel and Gray!" He yelled.

"What was that, Salamander?" Gajeel roared, he was angry.

"yeah flames for brains!" Gray yelled and the 3 of them got into a huge fight, I just headed over to the bar.

"Hey, Skion" Mira said to me and smiled. Cana looked over and gave a peace sign the went back to her drinking.

"Yo, Mira" I smiled, "perhaps you would like to train me? Just a friendly sparring" I asked, she was probably gonna say no, but it was worth a try.

"Sure" Mira answered leaving the guild shocked. Some members began whispering before it became a cheer.

"Mirajane vs Skion!" The guild thundered and roared.

"YOU CAN DO IT SIS" Elfman and Lisanna yelled over the crowd we walked to a nearby field, where she went into her she devil form and I powered up a bit.

"GO!" Natsu yelled and we attacked.

"Wind Dragon Roar!" I yelled and it came straight towards her but her own blast was powering up and she blasted it at my roar and they instantly vaporized. I hit her with a talon only to be blocked and then she kicked me into the sky. I punched her with an iron fist and the crowd cheered. We were on par until we were shocked. The ground shook and you could see the lightning around it.

"what's happening?" I asked, no one in particular.

"Laxus?" Mira asked but then we heard a roar. A dragon's roar.

"ENOUGH YOU HUMANS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" The Dragon Bellowed, and rised through the ground and hit me and Mira into the sky is looked at the dragon and it was right in front of us and then it ate us.

A/N

Angry? For that cliffhanger? I'm sorry I had 2 anyway which pairing should I do for Skion comment in the reviews, ones that I'm liking right now are Skira and Skana but in the reviews you can put what you think Skion should have. DBK will be updated randomly SAO: TSD will most likely be on weekends or on Monday or Tuesday and SB is on hiatus for a while. BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4 Attack on Xausie Skion's Plan

Fairy Tail's Hero Scrolls:

Wind Dragon Chronicles

Chapter 4: Xausie, The Lighting Dragon King

Xausie Arc

 **A/N: Name change! Hope you like the chapter!**

I was instantly covered in saliva. On pure instinct I grabbed one of the dragon's teeth, and grabbed Mira. It was hard to stay firmly on. Suddenly, a force pushed out of the dragon's mouth and onto the ground below. A sudden realization washed over me. The dragon spit us out. We probably tasted foul, the again, I don't know and never will know. We shot out like rockets and hit the ground. I groaned in pain. Mira just lay limp, not moving.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled, his roar did nothing to the dragon. "Damn!" Natsu said, flames covering his body. "Fire Dragon's Flame Spear!" A spear of fire appeared in Natsu's hand and he threw it at the dragon. One hundred joined the spear. Although my body burned with pain and my eye vision was blurred, I managed to turn my body towards Titania, The Queen of Fairies, Erza Scarlett. She was wearing her Heaven's Wheel armour from the **Re-Quip Magic** she possessed. She was on support along with Wendy and a few other mages.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel's arm turned into a sword and extended, fast, it hit the scales and made a _chink!_ Upon them meeting. "Damn!" Gajeel yelled in frustration.

"I was supposed to make sure Fairy Tail was protected, but now Igneel and Zephyrus are dead, so, that deal is over," Xausie said, his voice like roaring thunder.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Roared, an equally loud girl. I forced myself up, and turned my head painfully towards the voice.

"Rayn, you dummy," I said, sighing and face palming, despite its pain.

"C'mon Ariya, lets do a combined attack!" Rayn said to Ariya who nodded. I feel like they met before…. They put their hands together and fused their magic like experts, unbeknownst to me, they've done it before. A big ball of earth and water magic appeared above their palms, which pointed up to the Capri sky. "Water Earth Dragon's Flash Bomber!" Together, they threw the bomb at Xausie, who had a smug smirk like it wasn't gonna even hurt him. But right before it hit him it disappeared in a flash. Xausie yawned, but Rayn smirked. The ball reappeared at the size of a baseball hit him in the right eye, just when he blinked.

 _KABAM!_

Xausie's eye lid was severely damaged. Torn, beaten and battered. Blood poured out of his eye. He growled in pain. I didn't feel myself heal, but I heard Wendy's voice.

"All done, time for Mira-san,"

I looked at Natsu and grabbed him, pulling him to Gajeel. " **Dual Modes,** " I said, and they nodded. 1…2…3!

" **White Wind Dragon Mode**!"

" **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**!"

" **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode**!"

With that, white wind surrounded me like an aura, Natsu had flames and lightning and Gajeel had black armor and no pupils, and a ferocious aura, like the rest of us. We all grinned. In a minute of Xausie waiting I figured out a plan. Wait! A plan?! Ever since I read those notes by Mavis!

"I have a plan, everyone. It's a mixture of my knowledge's and Mavis'." Everyone nodded, but I could see some doubt. I wouldn't blame them. "We can make a Vanguard, a Rearguard and a special team!" I grinned. "The Vanguard will be mixed of strong mages and will attack the head of Xausie, the reargurd the tail and the rear of the dragon." The guild thundered with approval. "Team Skion. Me, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus!" Laxus suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Laxus, Gajeel, attack the belly! Me. Natsu and Gray will attack the back!" The guild quickly switched into the two guards. I used my wind to get up on the back. Natsu used his flames, Gray.

" **LETS WIN FAIRY TAIL!**

I punched at the scales. The dargon was being attacked, not being able to do much. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" Not much effect on Xausie. Suddenly, I was electrocuted.

"D-Damn! White Wind Dragon's.." I lifted my arms up. "Claws!" My hand covered my white wind formed into claws, scratching the scales.

"Lightning Dragon's…"

"Iron Shadow Dragon's.."

"ROAR!" Both attacks combined, dealing heavy damage to the belly of Xausie. As we continued our attacks I saw Erza about to be annihilated by Xausie's breath attack. Without thinking, I ran and swiped Erza out of the way. The breath attack engulfed me and I felt unbelievable pain.

"This is the end, of the Wind Fairy…Win, Fairy Tail." I closed my eyes. I opened them several minutes later in a blank white space. There was nothing but white for miles. "Where am I?" I wondered.

"You're inner mind," Spoke of a familiar voice. I turned around to see the one and only, infamous Black Wizard Zeref.

"If this is my inner mind, then why are you here?!" I yelled at him.

"You seek the power to beat the Lightning Dragon, yes?" Zeref ignored my question.

"So?"

"I have a solution. Imagine Zephyrus. As a human. Make him come here." I tried to imagine Zephyrus as a human. Suddenly a human appeared.

"I am Zephyrus," Zephyrus stated. I stared in shock. "We have a solution. Grab our hand, Skion,"

I reached my hand out, just as they did. Our hands touched on there was a flash of purple black and grey.

 **A/N: Like the chapter? R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fain

**Fairy Tail Hero Scrolls;**

 **Wind Dragon Chronicles**

 **Chapter 5**

After the flash, I found myself pushing Erza out of the way from Xausie's breath attack. I felt different. Stronger. But the power flowing through me was definitely _**not**_ Magic. Magic felt different. It was like when you just got so hyped for a game or something. But this, felt like…? It was indescribable. I can't describe it. But then, I noticed the markings on my right arm. My skin was white. Like a sheet of paper white. I focused on Xausie's breath attack, knowing that I could stop it. The breath attack came at me, and it wasn't me who acted, it was some force. It made me punch the breath attack, destroying the whole attack. I suddenly felt drowsy. My eyelids closed and I fell asleep, or so I thought…

With Fain Skion and Xausie and everyone else!

Xausie stared in awe, as the paper white person punch his breath attack into nothing. He roared in anger. He saw the sheet white teen fly up to him, with an emotionless face. "Goodbye. With this punch, you shall appear in the universe of Fain, battered and beaten." Xausie's laughing echoed throughout Magnolia, alerting everybody in the city at the time. Magnolia was a mess. Building's broken, people lifeless. Xausie stopped his roar of laughter, when he saw the paper white teen getting ready to punch him. "You really think you can do th-!" The paper white teen punched Xausie, while the Fairy Tail members stood, shocked and unable to move. Vibrations were sent through Xausie, before a blinding light enveloped him and Natsu jumped off before that could happen to him. He saw Gray get enveloped and stared as Gray and the dragon disappeared after the light was gone.

"GRAY!"

His scream went unheard, though. The paper white teen descended onto the ground, where Wakaba ran up to him. "Who're you?" He asked, while the paper white teen just tilted his head while his face showed zero emotion.

"A simple being known as Nkihte." Nikhte said.

"Night?" Wakaba questioned.

"Yes." Nkihte answered.

"What is Fain?"

"A whole other universe." Natsu ran and pushed Wakaba out of the way.

"Can I reach it from here?" He asked in a rush.

"Of course," Nkihte said, "The easiest place to reach it would be Anocrexia."

"So, if I go there, I'll be able to get to Fain?"

"Of course not. You need a key that can got to other dimensions, like a Spirit Key. Or a Celestial Key." Nkihte looked at himself, he was starting to be enveloped in light. "Oh! Looks like my time is up, Natsu Dragneel." And then, Nkihte disappeared. Natsu thinks for a moment. "Anocrexia is where Lucy is training, and Celestial Keys is something Lucy uses." Natsu said in thought.

"What does Lucy have to do with Fain?" Erza said, listening to Natsu. _Thud!_ Skion landed on the ground in front of Natsu.

"Skion!"

"Skion!" Members of the Fairy Tail guild yelled for the white haired boy's safety. Erza and Natsu carried Skion into the Fairy Tail infirmary. They put him in a bed, where he would not awake for two days…

 **Dom's P.O.V**

Dom has inferno red fur and a white belly. He has a short tail and the tip of the tail is white. He has small ears, that are pink. Dom has rather large eyes and six small whiskers.

Dom flew in the sky with Jem, the exceed I met when Dom went to go meet the other exceeds. Now that I take it in, Jem had snow white fur and jade coloured eyes. She had small pink ears and a rather small tail. We bonded over the days I spent with the other Exceeds and she wanted to join Fairy Tail because of the stories Dom told her. As they neared Magnolia, they saw what a mess it was. "What happened?" Jem asked, and Dom shrugged. He was dead set on finding Fairy Tail. It wasn't hard, as Fairy Tail wasn't destroyed. Dom opened the doors to the guild and looked around. Much of the members were wounded and Natsu was shaken. "Skion?" Dom's voice echoed throughout the guild. Macao looked at the small cat. "He;s in the infirmary, Dom." Dom's eyes widended.

"Skion!" Dom cried and ran into the infirmary, leaving Jade all alone…

 **A/N:**

 **New arc is Fain Arc. A LOT of surprises in the Arc. See ya guys.**


	6. Chapter 6: The New World

**Fairy Tail Hero Scrolls;**

 **Wind Chronicles**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **A Selfish Wish**

 **A/N: Yahello. Uh. Read and Review. I dunno what to say…**

Skion laid on the bed, his eyes shut tight. Dom had run towards him, and looked at the face beside him. The face of Mirajane Strauss. She had white hair and blue eyes. Her face wore a sad expression, though. Trying to be optimistic, Dom spoke.

"Skion will make it through! He always does!" Mira gave him a soft smile.

"You're right. He always pulls through. I have to go serve the guild!" With that, Mira walked out, a fake cheerful smile plastered on her face. It was good enough to fool Dom. Dom sadly looked at Skion, who remained asleep.

 **The World of Fain**

 **Skion's P.O.V**

Slowly, I fell into the water. The water wasn't cold, but warm. Neither too hot, neither too cold. Perfect. I could only see water, as I sunk to the bottom of the water. I closed my eyes, and opened them again. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the water anymore. I was sitting in a throne, my hands placed neatly on the arms of the throne. Something was on my head. I turned my head to look at a window. Thankfully, there was one. I looked at my reflection, a gold crown was on my head, slightly tilted. I had my usual spiky silver hair, and my silver eyes. I was dressed in white robes with a gold trim. I had black dress shoes and white pants. Suddenly, the door was knocked. Turning my head towards the door, I spoke automatically.

"Come in." The doors opened, and a guy with long blonde hair that reached his waist, came in and walked towards me.

"King Skion, Purra the queen of one the countries you have sired has come to seek more land." I took in what he said, and gasped. Trying not to do anything wrong, I stammered.

"Uh, um, I will be there in thirty minutes." I said, and rushed towards the bathroom. The blonde had followed me in, 4 minutes later. He looked at me, like he knew I wasn't Skion. Erm, Lord Skion.

"That wasn't very Lord Skion like." He said. My head was down and my hands were place on the counter. "Who are you?" He asked, now glaring at me. "Are you even Lord Skion?" After his words, I got very dizzy and passed out. That's what I thought. But, my eyes turned into slits and I stood up properly. I looked at the blonde beside me.

"What are you talking about? I am Skion Skywing," I started, and immense aura surrounding me.

" **The Absolute."**

 **The World of Earthland**

Two Days Later

I had awoken and everyone had gathered around him to make sure he didn't pass out again. I groaned.

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking at Natsu for an answer.

"Two days." Came the immediate response from the salmon-haired wizard. I gasped, I know that dream was only 10 minutes maximum!

"I had a dream. A very, lucid one too. It was ten minutes at most." I said, trying to see if they were joking. They weren't. "So. I have really been out for two days?" A new figure walked in. One that I came to know as Porlyusica.

"No. You were in a **Vesterios State**. You were neither alive, or dead.' This was truly shocking. I dismissed it as I did not smell ice.

"Where is Gray?!" I said urgently, refusing to believe he was dead, which was the only thing I could think of at the moment. The members shook their head, faces became distraught.

"We think Gray might be in another world. Or dead." Erza said, her voice cracking. Slowly, Gajeel told me everything. How Nkithe sent Xausie to Fain, and how Gray was also enveloped in the light. After the explanation, I grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked them.

"Let's go save Gray!"

 **Gray's P.O.V**

 **The World of Fain**

Suddenly, in the clear bright blue sky, a lightning streak bolted from the sky, landing in the woods. In the bolt of lightning was Gray.

 **In The Forest…**

Gray groaned and got up. He thought he died or something. Looking at his surroundings, which was green for miles, Gray concluded he was in a forest.

"Damn! Whoever that guy was, I'll be sure to beat him into a pulp!" Gray said, as he started to sprint in a random direction, searching for an outing in the forest. While running, Gary reached a cliff. He shrugged and decided to jump off.

 _Spring!_ While in mid-air, something leaped at Gray.

"OH CRAP!"

 **The World of Earthland**

 **Anocrexia**

"And that it, Lucy." I explained. In the snow country, there was me, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gildarts, Laxus, Mirajane and Romeo. They were Team Fain.

"I get it." Lucy responded. She looked over, but since no one told me or Lucy how to open it, we both suddenly yelled.

"Open Fain!" And, thinking that it might not work, Skion put his head down, and Lucy sighed.

 _Boom!_

There was a portal standing in front of them. Inside of it looked like the night sky. The Fairy Tail guild gasped with wide eyes, but Skion hopped in.

"FOR GRAY!"

 **A/N: This was late. Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7: The King and Queen

**Fairy Tail Hero Scrolls;**

 **Wind Dragon Chronicles**

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **The King and Queen**

 **Lucy**

I wasn't in anywhere familiar, in a palace, from what I concluded. "Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud.

"Who are you talking about, Lady Lucy?" A voice I never heard before, but strangely familiar. I turned to the speaker.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I am your personal servant, Lady Lucy." He was dressed in a butler suit and he had a tag that read _Alf._

"Is something wrong, Lady Lucy?" Alf asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah, something like that," I said, wobbling over to a chair to sit on. "My head hurts, may you get me a glass of water?" I was used to asking maids and butlers for things. I wished for it never to happen again. Alf nodded and disappeared into a room. I head hurt even more, now.

 _ **I want my body back!**_ A voice raged in my head.

 _What do you mean?!_ I tried to respond to it.

 _ **I want it! I want it back! I want it! I want it!**_ The voice raged on, hurting my head even more. I let a small scream of agony escape. Alf hurried back to her, dropping the glass on the floor.

"Do you want any head medicine?" Alf urgently said. He was beyond worried for Lucy, after all, she handpicked him to be her personal butler. One could say he actually felt something more for her…

"No," I stated shakily. "I want Natsu…" Alf's face widened in surprise at the name, but I passed out.

When I woke up again, I was in blackness. I was scared. But, it also felt a bit comforting.

 **Natsu**

"Where's Skion and Lucy?!" I roared. Where were they?! We just got here?! Skion went in first, but he would have waited! Lucy went in at the same time as me! The Mages frantically looked for the two, until it dawned on me. They weren't here. "We have to find them and Gray!" I thundered, sprinting so fast that it was mere minutes that I faded away from sight of the Team.

Laxus chuckled. "Flame Brain is right, let's go!" Team Fain sprinted off, determined.

 **Gray**

"Ice Demon's Zeroth Rage!" Cold air shot from my mouth at the monster that had already tried to kill me. The monster was fatally wounded after my roar impacted with it, and it screeched. I grinned."All right, last move. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" A large sword appeared in my hand. "Alright bud it's time to die!" I held the sword up in the air with both hands and brought it upon the monster, ultimately killing it. It was at that moment, I remembered I was still falling. "HOLY ANKHERSAM!" I yelled, falling for a couple more minutes. Then I saw a tree, swinging my cold Excalibur through it, I was more or less stopped from falling to my death. However, my Cold Excalibur broke and I fell down the tree. "Ow." I moaned in pain.

 **Skion**

"Fine!" I thundered in my head, talking to a voice that tried to stay calm, but was clearly enraged.

 _ **And how are you going to give me my body back?**_ The voice said.

"Well, someone is acting up," I said annoyed, than walking out of the doors of my room. I thundered down the corridor, before the voice spoke again, I needed to find Fairy Tail. "Ouch!" I said out loud as my head started to burn. With that feeling, it also felt like a bunch of balls were rolling around, with a mixture of a trillion bombs exploding. I spluttered, trying to keep in a small scream of agony.

"What is happening?" I said out loud. That stupid annoying voice rang in my head, adding more pain.

 _ **I'm starting to control, I think.**_

He made my head hurt more! My vision blurred, and I fell straight down.

And when I woke up, I was met with blackness.

 **No One POV.**

Fairy Tail coursed down the street, looking everywhere for Gray, Skion and Lucy. Natsu was getting impatient; Even Gildarts could see that, and he was looking at beautiful girls all the time! Steam rolled off Natsu as he got more and more impatient. He looked at someone and grabbed their collar, surprising everyone.

"What do you know of this place?!" He yelled, and the man got very frightened.

"Go to the Black Panther Tavern, you'll learn everything there!" The man said nervously and quickly.

"Thanks!" Natsu said lightheartedly and walked off, seeing Black Panther not to far from here. Mirajane apologized to the man before the group followed after Natsu.

 **Black Panther Tavern**

Fairy Tail, all accompanied by devilish evil auras, sat on the stools which had cleared out the whole Tavern except the bartender.

"What?" The bartender said quickly.

"You're going to tell us," Natsu began, right eye glowing red.

"Everything you know," Erza continued, her aura twice as demonic as when she had to stop Skion and Natsu from fighting.

"About this place." Mirajane finished innocently, but her aura was also demonic.

"There is a King and a Queen; Lord Skion and Lady Lucy. There is energy, Mages use called Yule. That all?" The bartender said, but the group already piled out of the bar and left. "We have to find them!" Natsu raged, as he ran straight for the tallest building; It was palace-like. The group followed, bonking people out of their way.

When they arrived, there was guards blocking the gate. Natsu, wanting to find Lucy and Skion, leapt at them and tried to punch his way through. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" One of the guards blocked his fist with a sword and swung him back. Natsu growled in frustration, noticing his friends had yet to catch up.

"You will be escorted to Lady Lucy to determine your fate." One guard said.

"Pffft! As if I care!" Natsu growled.

"GIVE ME BACK LUCY!"

And with that, Natsu charged again.

 **A/N: I feel you guys know to less about Skion. Skion joined shortly after Natsu, and has been on all those adventures throughout Fairy Tail. He trained on Zethros Island with Dom, his exceed, when Natsu and Happy went to Tenrou. He ate Sting's magic and therefore, has access to the White Wind Dragon Mode. He has only revealed his Second Origin once, and that is it.**

 **Also, the next arc is called 'Etherious.' Another big arc, like this one.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
